cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Glover
John Glover (1944 - ) Film Deaths: *''The Evil That Men Do'' (1984) [Paul Briggs]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun in a diner by Charles Bronson, which causes him to fly out the doorway. *''An Early Frost'' (1985) [Victor Diamato]: Dies of AIDS related complications. *''52 Pick-Up[[52 Pick-Up (1986)| '(1986)]] [Alan Raimy]: Killed in an explosion when Roy Scheider sets off a bomb planted in his car after locking him in said vehicle. *Masquerade (1988)'' Gateworth:'' Shot repeatedly in the stomach and chest/throat by Rob Lowe, after Rob double-crosses John in a plot to kill Meg Tilly. *El Diablo (1990) Preacher:'' Shot to death by one of Robert Beltran's henchmen. *In The Mouth Of Madness (1994)'' [Saperstein]: Probably killed along with nearly all of the hospital patients and staff when the Old Ones attack the asylum Sam Neill is in (we only see blood and limbs flying through Sam's cell window). *Automatic (1995)' [''Goddard Marx]: Electrocuted when one of Oliver Gruner's androids throws him onto a console at the end of a fight. *''Night of the Running Man'' (1995) [Derek Mills]: Shot in the chest, then in the neck, by Scott Glenn, when Scott double-crosses John while they're holding Janet Gunn and Andrew McCarthy hostage (his body is later seen along with Scott as Andrew sets their car on fire). *''Batman & Robin (1997)'' [Dr. Jason Woodrue]: Poisoned by Uma Thurman when she kisses him with her venomous lips (his body is later seen when she sets his labratory on fire). *''Payback'' (1999) [Phil]: Killed in an explosion (along with George O'Mara, Ed Pfeifer, Michael Chinn and David Tweet) when Mel Gibson severs their gas line then ignites the spilled fuel with a cigarette. *''Sanitarium'' (2013) [Gustav]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth, while Walter Perez looks on in shock. *[[Shazam (2019)|''Shazam (2019)]] [''Mr. Sivana]: Killed and eaten by 'the Sins' on John's son Mark Strong's order after John witness his colleagues being slaughtered. TV Deaths: *''Moving Target'' (1988 TV) '[''Dobbins]: Stabbed repeatedly in the chest/stomach and neck by Jack Wagner while sitting in an airport terminal (who makes it look like Jason Bateman killed him). His body is later seen when Jason returns and finds him dead. *Tales from the Crypt: Undertaking Palor (1991) '[''Undertaker Sebastian Esbrook]: Stabbed/impaled on a probe/hypodermic needle/syringe connected to a running embalming machine (which drains out his insides) after Jason Marsden shoves him onto it while John is about to shoot Scott Fults, Aron Eisenberg, and Jonathan Ke Quan. *''What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? (1991 TV)'' Billy: Stabbed in the chest with a trophy blade by Lynn Redgrave. *''Dead by Midnight (1997 TV)'' [Dr. Armond Drake/Ben Hamill]: Killed by Timothy Hutton as John tries to kill Yvonne Zima. *''Medusa's Child'' (1997 TV) [Rogers Henry]: Commits suicide by shooting himself as the military arrive. *''Smallville: Descent (2008)'' [Lionel Luthor]: Pushed out of a high window in his office by his son (Michael Rosenbaum). *''Numbers: Trouble in Chinatown (2009) ''[Simon Kraft]: Killed by a hit and run driver in a parking lot. *''Smallville: Series Finale'' (2011)'' Luthor-Earth 2:'' Shot in the chest by Cassidy Freeman his heart is then ripped out by Darkseid and then placed in Michael Rosenbaum. His corpse is then destroyed when used as a vessel against Tom Welling. Gallery Connections Mr. Adam Kurtzman Glover, John Glover, John Glover, John Glover, John Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by burning Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in a John Frankenheimer Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:DC Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes by kiss of death Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Batman cast members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:People who died in J. Lee Thompson movies Category:Gay actors Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Medium cast members Category:ABC Atferschool Special Cast Members Category:Anthology Stars Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Voice Actors Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Brunettes Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily bombing Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily illness Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by bodily electrocution Category:Death scenes by bodily poison Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by bodily projectile Category:Death scenes by syringe Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by bodily being eaten alive Category:Actors who died in David F. Sandberg Movies Category:The Blacklist Cast Members